wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Terokkar Forest
Arakkoa Lost Ones |loc=Southern Outland |major=Skettis Allerian Stronghold Stonebreaker Hold Firewing Point |level=62-80 }} Terokkar Forest is a zone in Outland located east of Nagrand, west of Shadowmoon Valley, southeast of Zangarmarsh, and southwest of Hellfire Peninsula. This forest was most likely named after Terokk, an arakkoa demigod of some sort. Terokkar was seen as the Bone Wastes in previous maps and lore sources, but the Bone Wastes themselves are now a sub-region within the Terokkar Forest zone (in fact probably not the same Bone Wastes, as the current one was created only two years ago, according to ingame lore). Maybe one of the "Green Havens" replanted by druids to be like it was before the Horde necromancy and fel magic corrupted the land. History Terokkar is most famous for the Bone Wastes and the ruined fortress of Auchindoun. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Terokkar Forest: New hope has come to this ancient forest. Aided by the benevolent naaru, a group of draenei has rebuilt Shattrath City. The city has since thrown open its doors to welcome refugees of many different races from all over Outland. Yet the past has not left this area unmarked. To this day, only adventurers and graverobbers visit the haunted subterranean ruins of Auchindoun. Geography The flora consists of mostly dark green forest vegetation of crystal pines known as olemba trees. Shattrath City lies in the northwestern portion of zone. Alliance and Horde each have a town. The multi-winged instance Auchindoun can be found in this zone, containing four separate 5-man dungeons. There are no raid dungeons, micro dungeons, battlegrounds, or arenas in this zone. The spirit towers of the Bone Wastes provide a world PvP opportunity. Every so often you can hear a roar while near Auchindoun - this is Teribus the Cursed, flying in circles around Auchindoun. Maps and subregions Dungeons World PvP * Bone Wastes: In the Bone Wastes to the south, surrounding the ruins of Auchindoun, there are five Spirit Towers. These spirit towers can be captured by players who are PvP flagged. If all five towers become captured by a single faction, that faction gets a zone-wide Blessing of Auchindoun aura (buff) which lasts for six hours. The aura gives +5% Damage, +5% Experience Gain, and the ability to create a in the Auchindoun instance. Spirit Shards can be spent at at Stonebreaker Hold or at Allerian Stronghold. Travel hubs ; Allerian Stronghold ; Stonebreaker Hold ; Shattrath City Adjacent regions Notable characters Archmage Khadgar resides in Shattrath City and can be found in its center. Quests Resources * Herbs ** Dreaming Glory ** Terocone ** Felweed * Leather ** Knothide Leather Scraps ** Knothide Leather ** Fel Hide * Ore ** Fel Iron Ore ** Adamantite Ore ** Khorium Ore ** Eternium Ore Wild creatures * Ancients * Arakkoa * Basilisks * Blood elves * Broken * Burrowers * Carrion birds * Clefthoofs * Eredar * Ethereals * Fel Orcs * Frost Wyrm * Ghosts * Lost Ones * Moths * Owls * Sabers * Sand Gnomes * Scorpids * Shades * Skeletons * Spiders * Treants * Undead * Warp Stalkers * Water Elementals * Wolves * Zombies Trivia *The virtual version of the band Level 80 Elite Tauren Chieftain performs on Terokkar Forest at the Darkmoon Faire and in the World's End Tavern every three hours, added with the Patch 2.4.3. References See also * Server:Terokkar US * Server:Terokkar Europe External links es:Terokkar Forest fr:Forêt de Terokkar ja:Terokkar Forest pl:Terokkar Forest ru:Лес Тероккар Category:Forests Category:Outland Category:Terokkar Forest Category:Woods